Say you want a revolution
by Katsucchi
Summary: AU Um professor novato da escola primária de Little Whinging encontra Harry Potter, sete anos de idade. E começam a se formar as ondas nas águas de uma revolução como nunca antes o Mundo Bruxo Britânico imaginara.
1. Track One

**Eu apreciaria se vocês lessem isso antes de ler a história.**

**Obrigada. Essa é a primeira fic de Harry Potter que eu estou postando com essa conta. Não é a primeira que eu escrevi, definitivamente, mas, se eu consegui terminá-la satisfatoriamente, acredito que vá ser a última. Sim, eu sei 'nunca diga dessa água não beberei', etc, etc. Mas eu realmente acredito que se eu conseguir apresentar todas as ideias que quero apresentar com essa história, não vou ter mais nada a dizer a respeito do universo criado por J.K. Rowling.**

**Essa história partiu da minha insatisfação de fã com a forma como a série foi terminada, obviamente, e da leitura do texto que se encontra no profile do usuário (ou usuária... Eu realmente não tenho certeza 'xD) _ARedHair, _aqui no FF. Eu aconselho qualquer um interessado em examinar seriamente as falhas, paradoxos e buracos dos sete livros da série a dar uma olhada naquele texto (é só usar a ferramenta de busca do FF). A questão em torno da qual se trata essa história, no entanto, é uma que não foi abordada no texto de _ARedHair_, mas sobre a qual eu pensei muito do lançamento do sétimo livro para cá.**

**Os personagens do lado 'do bem' do cenário de HP defendem a igualdade entre bruxos e não-bruxos (o termo 'trouxa' tem me soado cada dia mais ofensivo nos últimos tempos... E 'muggle' não é muito melhor -.-'), enquanto os bruxos 'do mal' acreditam que todos aqueles que não sejam de uma linhagem pura de bruxos não são nada além de vermes ou pragas. No entanto, durante toda a série de Harry Potter, em nenhum momento somos apresentados a personagens 'trouxas' que sejam pessoas decentes, e não caricaturas de indivíduos tolos, imbecis e ignorantes. Se vocês se lembram de mais alguém, sintam-se livres para manifestarem-se, mas creio que o único representado com alguma dose de respeito tenha sido o Primeiro Ministro, no sexto livro. E, ainda assim, me parecia que ele era feito de capacho pelo Fudge e visto como um tolo ou histérico pela provável totalidade dos personagens que se dignam a citá-lo.**

**E não vamos nem começar a falar da construção dos personagens dos Dursley, por favor. -.-'**

**É compreensível, e até aceitável que as coisas sejam apresentadas assim porque, inevitavelmente, quando foi lançado, _A Pedra Filosofal_ era um livro infantil. E muitos outros foram, até Dona Rowling decidir que seus leitores estavam crescendo, e seus personagens também. Infelizmente, o estrago na base do cenário já havia sido feito, e, honestamente, eu não creio que ela amadureceu nem seus personagens, nem sua obra muito bem, mas isso é uma discussão para outro dia.**

**Não me entendam mal. Eu amo Harry Potter. Esses sete livros foram essenciais para o meu crescimento como leitora, escritora e, acima de tudo, crítica. Eles sempre vão figurar nas memórias da minha infância e adolescência, e provavelmente eu nunca cansarei de reler esses livros em quaisquer circunstâncias.**

**Bom, exceto pelo _Príncipe Mestiço_. E _Relíquias_ também não me desce muito fácil, apesar de ter tido seus momentos.**

**Essa história é uma homenagem a Harry Potter e a Dona Rowling. A todas as coisas que eu aprendi com eles, e a forma como eles influenciaram e sempre vão influenciar meu estilo como escritora. E eu honestamente acredito que não ofereceria o respeito que essa obra merece se não usasse toda minha capacidade para criar algo de qualidade dentro dos furos deixados no roteiro de alguns dos meus livros favoritos de todos os tempos :p**

**Essa história é um AU/UA, um Universo Alternativo. Ela tem um grande foco num OC, um personagem original, e no grupo de pessoas constantes na vida dele que também são OCs. Ela vai trabalhar personagens da série de uma forma que eles não foram trabalhados no canon (OOC). Eu justifico isso com o fato de que quero explorar a possibilidade de 'Nem Todos os Trouxas Serem Estúpidos', e 'Nem Todos os Bruxos Serem Anjos (ou Demônios)'. E com o fato de que eu tenho uma fascinação bizarra por _V de Vingança_.**

**Essa história é sobre uma Revolução, e sobre o processo de destruição e construção anarquista. Ou ao menos, um dia ela vai ser. Por enquanto, eu me contento em trabalhar Little Whinging, o 'lar' (que de lar não teve nada) de um certo negligenciado e possivelmente abusado Harry Potter. E o que acontece se alguém se dá conta disso. Creio que também é muito uma história sobre aprendizado, sobre fazer escolhas, sobre família, sobre seres humanos, sobre cometer erros, e sobre mudanças.**

**Particularmente sobre mudanças que um indivíduo é capaz de provocar em vários outros. E, quem sabe, no resto do mundo.**

**Também aproveito o espaço para dividir os créditos dessa história com um amigo que participou intensamente de sessões de brainstorm para a formação do roteiro, personagens, e todo o resto. O nome dele é Marco, mas por razões misteriosas, ele é conhecido como Bardo. Ele também é um dos escritores mais talentosos e criativos que eu já tive a honra de conhecer ;) Boa parte das ideias (e loucuras) que surgirão aqui vieram da mente dele (também). Valeu por tudo, aniki (especialmente pela paciência :3).**

**Obrigada a você que teve a paciência de ler essa introdução até aqui. Eu espero que você possa nos acompanhar nessa jornada e, se não for muito incômodo, me enviar uma mensagem, um feedback, sobre o que está achando do texto, da história, e se tem algo que eu posso melhorar. Eu sinceramente acredito que essa é a única forma de evoluir, e agradeceria muito se você pudesse me ajudar.**

**Então, eu vos apresento minha pequena revolução fictícia. Eu não sei quantos capítulos ela terá, se vai ser dividida em várias histórias, nem aonde ela vai parar. Mas honestamente, acho que isso deixa as coisas mais divertidas ;)**

**xx**

**Katsucchi**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à dona Rowling. E a Warner, eu acho. E a uma penca de gente. _V de Vingança_ (o quadrinho!) foi criado por Alan Moore e David Lloyd. Eu não sei exatamente a quem pertence (o.O). _Say you want a revolution_ é parte da música da banda The Beatles. Também é o título original de um volume da comic Os Invisíveis (que é muito boa '¬'). Jack Mackay pertence a mim (e ao Bardo). Outros personagens não identificados também.**

**Por favor, questionem qualquer coisa que não tenha ficado clara. Questionar é algo saudável e essencial para o crescimento humano u.u (e eu não tenho muita gente revisando isso 'xD)**

**P.S.: Não esperem o próximo capítulo até depois do carnaval _' Sorry.**

**Say you want a revolution**

**Track One:** Esse país está repleto de idiotas

Jack Mackay estava convencido de que a Inglaterra – não, de fato, o Reino Unido inteiro e alguns países próximos seria mais exato – estava ocupada por idiotas. Ele não tinha certeza de quando o surto de estupidez se iniciara, provavelmente vários séculos antes, quando tivera décadas para se espalhar como uma epidemia ou ser absorvido pela cultura e passado para as próximas gerações como uma deformação genética.

O fato permanecia o mesmo. A pátria que o criara estava tomada por imbecis.

E ele estava bastante certo de que o centro de maior concentração de imbecilidade na terra da Rainha era o local em que se encontrava no momento. Little Whinging, Surrey.

Deus, até mesmo o nome soava como um guincho irritante em sua cabeça.

Little Whinging. Uma cidade-satélite consideravelmente minúscula ao sul de Londres, em que a regra do 'todo mundo conhece todo mundo' de forma geral ainda valia, as casas pareciam perturbadoramente iguais umas às outras nos bairros mais 'respeitáveis' do subúrbio e a maior parte da população passava dois terços do tempo preocupada com a própria imagem de pessoas 'sofisticadas'. Little Whinging, um lugar em que existiam regulações para a manutenção do padrão dos jardins em certas vizinhanças. Little Whinging, o lugar em que noventa por cento das palavras pareciam vir acompanhadas por aspas vocais.

Little Whinging. O Décimo Círculo do Inferno.

Jack colocou sua caneca sobre alguns exercícios de história da quinta série, e soltou um suspiro que expressava toda a frustração acumulada nos últimos três ou quatro meses, data em que se iniciara seu purgatório particular.

Coincidentemente, era também o aproximado período passado desde que ele fora obrigado a se mudar de sua antiga residência em Camden Town, Londres, para a única casa caindo aos pedaços que conseguira alugar em Little Whinging com seu salário mediano e pouco tempo disponível para fazer planos.

Qualquer ser humano mentalmente são certamente questionaria as razões por trás daquela mudança. Num dia bom, Jack Mackay poderia até se dar ao trabalho de contar a história. Tudo havia começado com a turma da sexta série da escola primária londrina para quem ele costumava lecionar Cidadania no semestre anterior.

Agora, a maior parte das pessoas podia olhar para Jack e pensar: esse não é um homem que nós queremos ver perto de crianças. O cabelo escuro que parecia raramente ser cortado ou penteado, a pele pálida destacando as olheiras sob um par de olhos azuis consideravelmente atraentes que costumavam ser escondidos por óculos escuros e a barba que ocasionalmente ele esquecia de fazer realmente não formavam a aparência ideal para um professor. Somando-se isso à sua preferência por jaquetas de couro e punk rock e seu pouco amor pelo governo e instituições em geral, alguém poderia até pensar que o último lugar no qual ele seria visto seria uma escola primária.

No entanto, apesar de todas as primeiras impressões, a vocação de Jack _era_ genuína e honesta. Ele gostava de ensinar, e gostava de ensinar crianças, porque elas possuíam muito menos da pré-disposição dos adolescentes e adultos para fazer suposições sobre o mundo e desistir por completo de questionar o que lhes era apresentado. E, mesmo com os pesadelos que seus poucos anos de ensinar crianças entre seis e onze anos já estavam causando, ele costumava sentir gratificação em seu trabalho; sentir que estava fazendo alguma coisa certa no mundo, apesar de todos os pesares.

Ele também tinha algumas ideias pouco convencionais de tempos em tempos, e ocasionalmente se deixava levar pela própria empolgação. Essas características provavelmente haviam sido as principais responsáveis pelas decisões e eventos que o levaram a se mudar de Londres para Little Whinging.

Ricki, sua ex-namorada, provavelmente classificaria – bom, estava classificando, se algum dos seus conhecidos já houvesse feito a história parar nos ouvidos dela – aqueles acontecimentos como 'mais um exemplo de quando Jake absolutamente não pensa antes de agir'. Jack discordaria porque ele havia planejado os detalhes da aula externa bastante bem; ele apresentara os requerimentos para a direção, enviara formulários de permissão aos pais, organizara as coisas com JoJo, que era uma das responsáveis pela liderança do protestos, e até pedira a um dos colegas, o professor de matemática, que o acompanhasse para ficar de olho nas crianças.

Infelizmente, Garcia, que era o baixista da _About Paranoia_, uma banda punk bastante popular nas noites de Camden Town, ainda estava se recuperando de uma noite agitada e não tivera a chance de pôr as mãos em café o bastante para prestar a devida atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ou, mais especificamente, aonde um trio de meninos de dez anos a que Jack se referia mentalmente como 'um pesadelo corpóreo, prejudicial e barulhento' estava se metendo.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ter terminado de forma menos extrema se as famílias do trio infernal não tivessem o hábito de levar qualquer situação às últimas consequências. Ou se Jack não houvesse conseguido ofender todos eles de alguma maneira durante os encontros de pais e professores da escola. O fato é que, quando Dale, Miles e Bryce acharam que seria divertido ajudar a queimar pneus – algo que JoJo não permitira, mas que alguns adolescentes estavam tentando fazer mesmo assim – e quase sofreram um acidente quando o fogo se intensificou de forma súbita, os pais dos três garotos decidiram que queriam a cabeça de alguém pela confusão.

O fato de eles já não irem com a cara do professor oficialmente responsável pela aula foi só um bônus, claro.

Então, apesar da defesa de colegas, da direção e de crianças que não queriam que o sr. Mackay fosse embora, Jack foi obrigado a deixar seu emprego para evitar que alguns pais preocupados processassem a escola. Felizmente para ele, o diretor lhe deu indicações ótimas e até mesmo encontrou uma entrevista logo depois do acontecimento, que acabou lhe garantindo um trabalho antes que os salários não recebidos começassem a realmente fazer falta.

E Jack Mackay acabou indo parar na escola primária de Little Whinging. E o inferno na terra começou.

Algumas pessoas – Ricki – poderiam dizer que ele estava exagerando. Algumas pessoas também poderiam olhar para um penteado ruim e dizer que ele realçava seus olhos, quando na verdade você pode ver um gambá afogado sobre a própria cabeça toda vez que se olha no espelho.

Little Whinging era algo que Jack não desejaria para os seus piores inimigos. Pelo menos não para a maioria deles. Mas mesmo alguns dos piores não mereciam trabalhar e viver naquele lugar, de verdade.

As pessoas tinham _regras_ para a manutenção dos _jardins_, pelo amor de Deus. E ele nem ia falar sobre o ambiente de trabalho com a progênie de alguns dos tipos que chamavam a cidade de lar, e os colegas mais que dispostos a posar de baba-ovos para os ditos-cujos enquanto satisfaziam as exigências e birras das crianças mais mimadas e terríveis que Jack já tivera a honra de conhecer.

Sério. O seu trio de pesadelos de Londres pareceria um conjunto de anjinhos barrocos perto de algumas pestes que estudavam naquele lugar.

'Falando no diabo...' foi o que passou pela mente de Jack naquele dia quando, no meio da correção de outro exercício, ele ouviu uma comoção ao lado da janela de sua sala. Franzindo a testa, ele olhou na direção das cortinas entreabertas a tempo de ouvir um ruído abafado de dor e o som de um corpo batendo contra a parede, sendo acompanhados por gargalhadas infantis.

"_Quatro-olhos! Quatro-olhos!_" o grupo de vozes cantarolou entre risos maldosos, e por um momento Jack teve a ânsia de revirar os olhos e se perguntar em voz alta onde havia ido parar a originalidade das crianças naqueles dias. Mas então ele ouviu uma das vozes sugerir com entusiasmo:

"_Vamos quebrar esses óculos! Fazer um favor pro esquisito!_"

"_Como se fosse ajudar em alguma coisa! Óculos ou não, ele ainda vai ser uma aberração! Não é verdade?_ _Hein, esquisito?_"

Jack franziu a testa e se perguntou quantos anos aquelas crianças teriam para saber usar palavras como 'aberração'. Enquanto se levantava, ele ouviu uma voz abafada dar uma resposta, mandar os outros calarem a boca. Em retaliação, o grupo de meninos começou a cantar ainda mais alto:

"_Aberração! Aberração! Aberração!_"

Se havia uma coisa que Jack aprendera naquele emprego era que crianças podiam ser, além de extremamente irritantes, extremamente cruéis. Ele agarrou as cortinas e as abriu bruscamente, se inclinando para fora da janela aberta e declarando em tom alto e claro:

"Mais uma palavra e vocês vão aprender uma nova definição para 'problemas', garotos!"

Os cinco meninos pularam para longe da janela e do foco de atenção anterior para olhá-lo com expressões idênticas de medo. O menor deles, uma criança que lembrava ligeiramente um roedor, chegou a fazer um ruído que parecia um guincho. Todos aparentavam ter algo entre oito ou nove anos, mas podia ser porque alguns, como o gordinho que se adiantou para oferecer uma defesa petulante, eram um tanto 'grandes' para a idade.

"Nós só estávamos _brincando_" o maior dos meninos falou, erguendo o queixo em um desafio claro. Provavelmente, algo que aprendera com os pais, que deviam ser alguns dos mais 'agradáveis' habitantes daquela cidade.

Deus, ele estava pegando a doença das aspas vocais.

"Com certeza que estavam," concordou Jack, deixando sarcasmo se manifestar na voz e no olhar. "Agora saiam daqui, ou essa brincadeira vai continuar na diretoria!"

Eles obedeceram bem depressa. Como dizia Garcia, ninguém podia vencer Jack no quesito 'voz de professor' quando ele realmente se esforçava. Tendo solucionado parte da fonte dos seus problemas, Jack olhou então para a quinta criança, que continuava sentada no chão e o olhando com um par enorme de olhos verdes por trás de, é, o que provavelmente era um dos óculos de aros redondos mais horrendos que ele já vira na vida.

De verdade. Jack havia visto algumas coisas bem estranhas observando a moda em Camden.

"E você é?" ele perguntou, ainda um pouco brusco, mas notavelmente mais brando.

"Uhm... Harry." O menino balbuciou. "Harry Potter."

Ele não parecia ter mais que cinco ou seis anos, franzino e pequeno do jeito que era, o que se fazia ainda mais perceptível com as roupas que estava usando. A camiseta e o jeans pareciam quase quatro tamanhos maiores do que ele, e não estavam no melhor estado. Jack franziu a testa para aquilo, mas voltou a encarar a criança nos olhos e falou:

"Eu sou Jack. Bom, sr. Mackay na sala de aula, mas você não vai ter aula comigo até o ano que vem, eu acho" e como o menino continuava sentado no chão e o encarando como se ele fosse algum avatar divino, ele apoiou os braços no parapeito e perguntou em tom de conversa, "Então, essa é sua forma preferencial de passar o almoço, eh?"

O rosto do garoto ficou um tanto vermelho por trás dos óculos, e ele negou com a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Dudley... É meu primo." Ele falou, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

"Ah," Jack fez um som de entendimento ainda assim. "Conflitos intrafamiliares. Agora tudo faz sentido." Concordou de forma séria. "E você tem planos para o resto do almoço, sr. Potter?"

Harry certamente não estava acostumado a ser chamado de 'senhor', porque piscou confusamente para ele, e negou com a cabeça. O professor sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, então, e sorriu, estendendo uma mão para o lado de fora.

"Então eu oficialmente ofereço asilo político durante esse horário," declarou. "Venha cá."

O menino aceitou sua ajuda para ficar de pé, e Jack, com quase nenhum esforço, segurou-o sob os braços e o ergueu – arrancando um riso involuntário da criança – trazendo-o para dentro da sala de aula.

"Só não diga à sra. Carstens que eu fiz isso, garoto, ou ela vai tentar pôr barras na janela outra vez," avisou bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos escuros da criança com uma mão enquanto caminhava até a mesa. "Eu tenho que trabalhar, mas você pode ficar com isso aqui por enquanto, se prometer que vai fazer silêncio até a hora de ir para aula." Estendeu uma edição da _Warrior_ que trouxera para reler nos intervalos para o menino, que o mirou de novo com ar de assombro. "Temos um trato?"

Harry aceitou a revista com cautela, e perguntou com hesitação: "Posso mesmo?"

Jack acenou com a cabeça e puxou a cadeira de onde se levantara um pouco antes. "Claro, só não dobre as páginas, e nós estamos bem."

O menino agradeceu profusamente antes de ir até uma das carteiras e se acomodar para folhear os quadrinhos avidamente. Jack retornou aos exercícios de história com um sorriso entortando o canto dos lábios, e, em pouco tempo, se esqueceu completamente de que havia mais alguém na sala.

Quando já se aproximava o fim do intervalo e das folhas de papel, Jack parou por um momento de escrever para se espreguiçar e quase desabou no chão ao ser lembrado por seus olhos de que, sim, o menino continuava lá. O ruído da cadeira arranhando o chão fez Harry levantar a cabeça bruscamente e encará-lo por cima dos óculos, que haviam escorregado na direção da ponta de seu nariz, e piscar de novo dois olhos absurdamente verdes na sua direção.

Jack sorriu sem graça enquanto segurava-se na escrivaninha para não cair, e perguntou para disfarçar:

"Então, o que você achou?"

O rosto de Harry se iluminou com um sorriso.

"Muito legal!", ele exclamou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. "Mas, uhm... Eu realmente não entendi porque o homem com a máscara explodiu as Casas do Parlamento..." o sorriso de Jack escorreu pelo rosto mais rápido do que os ovos meio fritos que Ricki certa vez conseguira atirar contra uma parede. "Quer dizer... Isso é uma coisa ruim, certo? E... Uhm, eu também não entendi porque alguém pagaria para dormir com outra pessoa... Eles não têm uma cama em casa, ou...?"

Harry deixou a frase pela metade ao ver a expressão que se congelara na face do professor. Era a expressão que alguém exibe quando a única palavra que sua mente consegue formular de novo e de novo é 'Merda'.

"Sr. Mackay...?" o menino chamou timidamente, e Jack esfregou os olhos com uma mão, sentindo que logo desenvolveria uma dor de cabeça.

"Em que série você disse que estava mesmo, Harry?" ele perguntou, temendo ouvir a resposta.

"Er... Eu não disse," respondeu a criança, gaguejando um pouco. "Eu estou na terceira série, senhor."

Terceira série. Algo entre sete e oito anos, Jack sabia por experiência própria. O bastante para a maioria das crianças conseguir ler e compreender razoavelmente bem a maior parte dos livros infantis. Compreender bastante bem, se fossem tão bons leitores quanto Harry aparentemente era.

E ele havia entregado o primeiro capítulo de _V de Vingança_ para o menino.

Naquele dia, Harry Potter aprendeu algumas palavras que certamente não estavam no seu vocabulário antes de conhecer Jack Mackay. E mudou a próxima década de sua vida de uma forma que nunca saberia.


	2. Track Two

**Hello again, beautiful people! E mil desculpas pela demora, eu passei o último mês trabalhando num conto para a seleção de uma editora, aí veio o carnaval (que foi massa *-*) e a primeira semana mais infernal de todas na faculdade, e eu tive que atualizar minha fic de -Man (sou uma pessoa metódica. Às vezes), e isso tudo provavelmente não vai acalmar seus ânimos por completo, então eu vou ficar quieta agora.**

**Fiquei muito feliz com a recepção que teve _Say you want a revolution_ só com o primeiro capítulo! n_n Por ordem de chegada, registro aqui meus agradecimentos a _Sadie Sil_ (obrigada de novo pelo apoio, mellon!), meu caro amigo e colaborador, _Bardo_ (que se recusa a assinar com seu nome verdadeiro nas reviews, mas jamais me enganará :p), _Katyna Choovanski_ (acredito que a mensagem anônima assinada por _Katchoodtda_ seja sua também? De uma forma ou de outra, eu estou aqui, antes tarde do que nunca 'xD) e _Ceclia_ (foi um erro de digitação de _Cecilia_ ou é assim mesmo? o.o' De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pela review, se você tiver um email para o qual eu possa enviar uma resposta, nós podemos trocar ideias sobre a obra da tia Rowling num debate amigável ou coisa assim :) ). O apoio de todos é muito importante, e gostaria de deixar isso claro aqui. Espero que vocês continuem a me acompanhar daqui para frente!**

**Ah, algumas breves explicações que esqueci de pôr no capítulo anterior porque minhas notas estavam longas demais: _Camden Town_, o antigo bairro em que Jack morava, é um distrito de Londres famoso internacionalmente pelos seus mercados e casas de show que são fortemente associados com a cultura alternativa. Passeando pela região, pode-se encontrar exemplos das tribos de punks e ravers, por exemplo, e lá estão localizados endereços famosos da cena musical alternativa. Mais recentemente, uma menção famosa seria o pub _Hawley Arms_, o preferido da cantora Amy Winehouse. Como eu acho Camden um lugar muito massa, Jack e sua alegre banda de amigos (que será apresentada nesse capítulo) também têm um pub preferido por lá.**

**Outra observação é sobre a revista _Warrior_, a que Jack emprestou ao jovem e impressionável Harry no capítulo passado. Essa revista existiu e foi o primeiro local de publicação da série de quadrinhos _V de Vingança_, até ser cancelada em 1985. Em '88, a _DC Comics_ decidiu relançar as histórias da _Warrior_, e Moore e Lloyd finalmente tiveram a chance de terminar sua obra. Como acreditasse que a primeira década da vida de Harry Potter ocorreu entre '80 e '91, vocês vêem aqui que é plausível que _V de Vingança_ tenha sido uma influência. Se foi ou não uma boa ideia deixar uma criança de sete anos ler essa série, eu deixo para julgamento de vocês :p**

**Ok, vamos à história. Aqui, conheceremos os companheiros de Jack Mackay. E um pub. E haverá extensa discussão sobre como os males da sociedade são espelhados em suas crianças e/ou sobre o exaustivo trabalho de professor do primário. Espero que vocês aproveitem a leitura, e não se esqueçam de mandar suas opiniões!**

**xx**

**Katsucchi**

**Track Two:** Falha educacional (ou Comprovando que universidades estão formando imbecis)

"Crianças são a prova de que a nossa sociedade está descendo por uma espiral de insanidade." Foram as primeiras palavras de Laken sobre o assunto.

Alguns ruídos de concordância soaram pela mesa usual no _Fox Tail_, e Jack se ouviu soltando um grunhido que poderia muito bem ser agrupado entre eles. Ele não tinha certeza de que alguns dos membros do grupo estavam prestando a devida atenção à afirmação àquela altura, já que Laken – que talvez houvesse bebido algumas cervejas além da conta – havia feito um comentário semelhante sobre os últimos dois ou três temas abordados na conversa.

"_Cheers_!" Garcia complementou, erguendo o copo e sorrindo largo na direção de Jack, que respondeu de forma torta ao perceber o olhar de entendimento do latino. "Os garotos são massa operária ou opressora em formação, as garotas são parceiras e procriadoras em processo de amadurecimento; isso nós dois sabemos, Jake," aquilo arrancou o protesto esperado de Tory, que expressou sua opinião sobre o fim da frase chutando o baixista por baixo da mesa. "Mas... O que está fazendo você perder as esperanças dessa vez? Uma nova cria de satã apareceu numa das suas salas?"

Jack bebeu outro gole de cerveja e, não pela última vez, se perguntou por que continuava a encontrar com o grupo após os ensaios de fim de semana da banda. Considerando que quase sempre eles acabavam ficando no pub até passar o horário dos últimos trens e do metrô, obrigando-o a pegar carona numa van lotada, e conduzida também quase sempre por um indivíduo alcoolizado, e a passar o resto da noite no apartamento de Garcia para esperar o horário em que o transporte público voltava a funcionar pela manhã, ele só poderia explicar o hábito como alguma sombria atração por riscos de morte em acidentes de carro.

Mas, de vez em quando, os integrantes da _About Paranoia_ podiam ser bons ouvintes. Às vezes. Em determinadas circunstâncias. Em um dia bom.

Enfim.

"Não está nas minhas aulas" ele respondeu ao professor de matemática. "Ainda." Acrescentou com uma careta. "É esse moleque da terceira série... Dudley."

Yale, o guitarrista base, quase engasgou com a própria cerveja ao ouvir isso.

"Jesus..." ele soltou uma gargalhada. "Que espécie de nome é _Dudley_?"

"Que espécie de _mãe_ dá esse nome pro filho, você quer dizer..." corrigiu Tory, a única mulher da banda e guitarrista solo, balançando a cabeça raspada em uma expressão de extrema descrença para com a humanidade. "Essa criatura deveria ser presa pelo trauma que está causando na criança."

Jack riu pelo nariz, girando a caneca quase vazia sobre a mesa.

"É, certo... Eu não acho que o trauma justifica o fato de o garoto ser uma _peste_ no sentido mais completo da palavra," comentou ele. "Ou os traumas que ele anda causando em outras crianças, aliás."

"Bullying?" adivinhou Garcia, a voz da experiência do sistema escolar. O ex-colega confirmou com a cabeça. "Que surpresa, não é? Quão ruim é a situação?"

"No nível de Little Whinging" respondeu Jack, e se eles não houvessem passado boa parte do semestre ouvindo suas elaboradas descrições da cidade satélite, talvez houvesse como entender mal a gravidade da situação. "Eu não posso falar de como ele é em sala de aula porque ainda não tive que passar por essa parte da tortura," explicou. "mas mal se passa um dia sem que ele e os amigos igualmente bem educados passem o intervalo perseguindo alguma criança menor... Quase sempre, o primo de Dudley é a escolha preferencial, pelo que eu pude ver."

"Primo?" repetiu Tory, um pouco mais interessada na história agora.

Jack anuiu com a cabeça, sentindo o canto da boca se repuxar inconscientemente num sorriso. "Completamente diferente do outro. O nome dele é Harry, acho que ele é só um pouco mais novo que Dudley. Eu conheci os dois no mesmo dia, quando Dudley e alguns outros estavam importunando o garoto por causa dos óculos novos..." a expressão se transformou numa careta. "Par horrível, por sinal. Não sei se já são usados, mas o garoto certamente não gosta muito deles. Cada dia em que eu o vejo, os óculos estão em pior estado..." ele balançou a cabeça, acrescentando para si mesmo: "Se ele estiver na minha sala no começo do semestre, vou ter que lembra-lo de falar com a família sobre um par novo..."

"Quantos anos ele tem?" perguntou o membro mais jovem da banda, Kyle, que tinha uma figura e tanto para combinar com o enorme moicano vermelho que usava.

"Sete ou oito, eu acho..."

Kyle fez uma careta de simpatia. "Cara, essa idade é uma merda. Eu comecei a usar óculos por essa época também... As crianças na escola me fizeram passar pelo inferno!"

"Pensei que toda sua vida escolar tinha sido um inferno, Kyle." Comentou Yale, ao que o baterista deu de ombros, retrucando:

"Foi aí que tudo começou, eu suponho..."

"Eles começam a tentar nos quebrar na infância..." concordou Laken, muito sério.

"Então, eles estão atormentando o menino por causa dos óculos," Garcia retomou o assunto. "você tentou falar com eles? Chamar a atenção, procedimento padrão?"

"Claro." Respondeu Jack, fechando a cara. "Eu passei quase meia hora explicando aos cinco porque Harry tinha que usar óculos, que não era algo que ele podia evitar, e que eles não deveriam chama-lo de nomes e persegui-lo por causa disso," ele olhou com sarcasmo para o grupo. "Na semana seguinte, Dudley adicionou 'linguarudo' e 'queridinho do professor' a 'anormal' e 'aberração' antes de empurrar o garoto numa poça de lama."

"Anormal e aberração?" repetiu Garcia, se recostando na cadeira e franzindo a testa. "É disso que ele 'tá chamando o primo? Não são os insultos mais comuns entre crianças dessa idade..."

"Pois é." Concordou Jack, que já havia pensado naquilo. "Não consigo imaginar onde ele ouviu essas coisas, pra começar..."

"Talvez em casa." A sugestão de Tory o fez olhar para a guitarrista, confuso, mas ela explicou: "Eles são primos, não é? Se houver algum desentendimento entre a família, e os pais houverem mencionado algo do tipo em casa, não é difícil imaginar que uma criança dessa idade vá repetir..."

Tory estava para começar um mestrado em psicologia infantil, então Jack não viu porque não considerar. E lembrou-se de mais um detalhe na história.

"Considerando o que eu sei sobre o sr. e a sra. Dursley, eu sinceramente não ficaria surpreso..." ele se deu conta subitamente.

"Quem são esses?" perguntou Yale, pois ele não mencionara o sobrenome do garoto até então.

"Os pais de Dudley." Explicou Jack. "Não encontrei com as duas peças cara a cara ainda, mas todos os outros professores só têm coisas boas a dizer sobre os dois. Carstens praticamente lambe o chão em que eles pisam... 'Ah, o sr. Dursley é um homem tão gentil, sempre fazendo doações para as atividades da escola, e a sra. Dursley, tão sofisticada, e amável, e caridosa...!' Honestamente, se a mulher está se dobrando tanto por esses dois, pra mim é sinal de que eu não vou gostar de encontrar com eles, isso sim..."

"Carstens, a diretora?" Garcia perguntou. "Você levou o moleque até ela, foi isso?"

Jack grunhiu em assentimento. "E foi o mesmo que nada! Pra ela os Dursley são dois santos, e o menino é a porra de um anjo barroco transmutado em carne!" ele balançou a cabeça em frustração e tentou controlar a voz. "É a opinião da escola toda, 'Dursley' equivale à 'bênção celestial', e enquanto isso o moleque faz a vida do primo o inferno na terra."

Os membros da banda fizeram ruídos de simpatia ou, como Laken, desferiram uma série de palavrões e pragas para todo-aquele-que-carrega-o-nome-Dursley. Garcia terminou sua bebida, franziu a testa para o amigo, e levantou outro detalhe da história, comentando:

"Eu nunca te vi tão irritado com uma coisa dessas, Jake..." Jack olhou para ele por cima da caneca de cerveja, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Certo, eu entendo que o garoto seja uma peste, mas você está puto de verdade com a coisa toda... Você simpatizou _mesmo_ com o primo menor, não foi? O tal Harry?"

Jack pousou a caneca vazia sobre a mesa e deixou os ombros caírem de cansaço. "Suponho que sim. Ele é um bom garoto, inteligente mesmo. Eu deixei ele se esconder na sala de aula algumas vezes durante o intervalo, emprestei algumas HQs pra ele se distrair." Sua expressão ficou pensativa. "Posso ter incentivado uma leve idolatria por Moore e Lloyd no processo."

Tory se esticou na mesa e socou seu ombro (com força), enquanto o resto da mesa gargalhava: "Você deu _V de Vingança_ pra um menino de sete anos ler? Qual é o seu problema, seu demente?"

"Foi um acidente!" a defesa de Jack só serviu para fazer mais risadas surgirem na mesa.

"Boa, Jake!" gritou Yale, com mais animação que todos. "Você vai criar um mini-anarquista, mandou bem, irmão!"

Laken anuiu, toda a seriedade induzida pelo álcool e anos de ativismo político. "Vai abrir o caminho da verdade e ensinar o garoto a pensar por si mesmo. Definitivamente uma boa escolha."

"Deixa eu apresentar o moleque pra galera da mesa de D&D depois, eles vão adorar..." pediu Kyle, quase chorando de rir.

"Jake, nós precisamos conversar sobre suas técnicas pedagógicas..." comentou Garcia, meneando a cabeça. "De qualquer forma... O que você vai fazer sobre o fascista em formação?"

"Fascista em formação?" uma nova voz se inseriu na conversa enquanto uma mão de unhas pintadas de vermelho-escuro se estendia para recolher a caneca vazia de Jack. "Em que tipo de escola você está se meteu dessa vez, sr. Mackay?"

Um coro de "'Lô, Alex!" se ergueu da mesa, e Jack virou-se com um sorriso torto nos lábios para a jovem garçonete, que se ocupava de colocar todos os copos vazios da mesa numa bandeja. Ela tinha cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo prático e olhos esverdeados num rosto marcado de sardas, que, combinados com o constante sorriso ligeiramente cínico, figuravam nos sonhos de boa parte da clientela masculina (e menor parte da feminina) do _Fox Tail_.

Sim, já haviam participado de alguns sonhos de Jack no passado, mas isso não era importante.

"Noite, Alex" ele cumprimentou, estalando as costas ao se inclinar para trás. "Eu não falei sobre isso com você um dia desses, não?"

"Sobre crianças no caminho do fascismo?" respondeu Alex no tom falsamente educado que costumava usar com, bom, todo mundo. "Eu creio que teria me lembrado de uma conversa dessas, sr. Mackay."

"Ele está falando do Décimo Círculo do Inferno." Intrometeu-se Garcia, aos risos. "Sabe. A cidade maldita onde Jake 'tá morando?"

"Ah, claro. Little Whinging." Alex anuiu, propositalmente distraída. "Eu devo ter ouvido uma menção ou outra nos últimos meses..."

Aquilo arrancou mais risadas da mesa, e Jack balançou a cabeça enquanto mastigava a última batata-frita do prato que ela estava recolhendo junto aos copos. "Eu vou receber uma cria de Satã na minha turma de Cidadania da quarta série no próximo semestre, Alex." Explicou para ela. "Ele está convencido de que pode aterrorizar o próprio primo porque, nas suas palavras, o menino é uma 'aberração', e levar o caso à diretoria só me provou que as universidades do país estão formando imbecis completos. Você tem algum conselho sobre como eu devo lidar com a situação?"

Alex parou diante dele, segurando a bandeja de louça suja com uma mão e apoiando o outro punho na cintura. Ela não era a figura mais alta do mundo, e não parecia nem um pouco ameaçadora em seu conjunto de jeans e camiseta escuros com um avental amarrado à cintura, mas o sorriso que ofereceu ao responder criou uma imagem feroz na mente de Jack quando associado às palavras seguintes:

"Ora, sr. Mackay... Você não é um professor? Ensine uma lição a ele. Uma que ele não vá mais esquecer."

E sentado no pub escuro, lembrando-se do garoto que estava transformando a vida de Harry Potter num inferno em Little Whinging, a única coisa que ocorreu a Jack foi: E por que não?


	3. Track Three

_**"Er."**_****

**Sinto que o som acima representado resume toda a situação, basicamente. Essa história foi atualizada pela última vez em 2012 e então... Uh, stuff happened. Eu não tenho muitas justificativas para dar. Acho que foi uma combinação de bloqueio e insegurança. Então, avisos e comentários o mais resumidos possível a seguir.**

**1 - Nesse capítulo, meu personagem utiliza sua posição como professor para tomar algumas ações um tanto radicais e condenáveis de acordo com alguns teóricos da pedagogia. Embora profissionais com muito mais experiência que eu em sala de aula tenham me dito que já agiram de forma bem mais radical, me sinto na obrigação de afirmar que não estou sancionando ou condenando nada com esse trecho (até porque não tenho autoridade para fazê-lo). Se quero condenar algo aqui, é apenas uma coisa: Bullying. Porque quem já passou por isso sabe que as vezes, as pessoas precisam aprender algumas lições e nem sempre a vida é pontual para ensiná-las. Com relação ao personagem do Dudley, eu senti falta disso na obra da Rowling. Also, meu personagem não é perfeito. That's it, basically.**

**2 - Depois de ler ****_V de Vingança_****, eu desenvolvi uma leve obsessão com a cantiga inglesa ****_Remember Remember _****("the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and plot") e, a um certo nível, com Guy Fawkes. Vocês podem ler mais sobre Guy Fawkes Night, 5 de Novembro, na Wikipedia, mas basicamente, ele tentou explodir o Parlamento inglês, foi preso antes de fazê-lo, torturado e enforcado. E depois as pessoas começaram a fazer bonecos o representando para simular espancamento, enforcamento e queimar em fogueiras na noite do dia 5 de Novembro. Meio como a prática de enforcar um boneco de Judas (representando também várias outras personalidades) aqui no Brasil. Eu nunca participei de nenhuma das tradições mencionadas, mas acho a história de Guy Fawkes interessante, do mesmo jeito que Jack faz aqui.**

**3 - Minha experiência como professora se resume aos últimos seis meses, em que comecei a dar aula de inglês para uma turma de pré-adolescentes. E esse capítulo foi escrito um bocado de tempo antes disso (podem me julgar por isso, eu sou uma escritora irresponsável pra caramba -.-'). Então eu novamente não tenho nenhuma autoridade para falar ou descrever pedagogia.**

**Acho que é só isso. Se ainda houver pessoas interessadas nessa história, por favor manifestem-se, eu estou decidindo o que fazer com ela e apreciaria ouvir suas opiniões a respeito. Meus planos para o roteiro estão dois anos desatualizados e estou pensando em rever algumas coisas.**

**Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a algumas outras pessoas a essa altura.**

**Eu deveria ter avisado isso antes, provavelmente, mas essa história tem um ou outro palavrão no meio... Difícil não ter quando você tem uma banda de punk-rock inglesa (e os amigos e conhecidos da mesma) no meio de um texto. Fora isso, nenhum outro aviso até agora.**

**Cheers (and sorry again x()**

**xx**

**Katsucchi **

**Track Three:** Como manter boas relações com seus vizinhos, por Jack Mackay – Parte Um

Demorou cerca de dois meses para que o sr. e a sra. Dursley revelassem suas verdadeiras faces para Jack Mackay.

Ok, mais exato seria dizer que demorou dois meses para eles tentarem intimidá-lo pela primeira vez depois de saber que tipo de coisa estava acontecendo com seu 'filhotinho' durante as aulas de Cidadania.

Jack ficou um tanto surpreso. Ele esperava que Dudley fosse abrir o berreiro em casa somente à altura dos feriados – sensação de segurança, e tal – mas, pelo visto, havia subestimado o quanto o garoto podia ser um pirralho mimado.

Além disso, se o sr. e a sra. Dursley esperavam intimidá-lo com sua aparição na escola primária no começo de dezembro... Bom, eles falharam.

Só o que conseguiram foi fazer Jack ficar seriamente puto.

Ele havia passado o início do semestre ainda controlando o comportamento de Dudley com os métodos tradicionais. Repreensões orais. Ameaças de fazer uso das punições dentro do sistema de ensino. Etc. Etc. Se Dudley, Piers, Gordon, Denis e Malcom ainda estavam perseguindo Harry durante os intervalos, eles ao menos tomavam o cuidado de não fazê-lo onde ele poderia ver ou ouvir.

Então, foi se aproximando o Cinco de Novembro.

Jack gostava da Noite de Guy Fawkes. Sempre havia sido um dos seus feriados favoritos, mesmo antes de ele ler a respeito da história do Cinco de Novembro e suas controversas interpretações (e antes de ler _V de Vingança_, também), porque era algo que lhe trazia algumas das boas lembranças com sua família – de quem ele raramente conseguia lembrar sem trazer à tona um luto amargo que nunca cicatrizara de verdade. Então, naturalmente, sua primeira aula de Cidadania do mês de novembro foi sobre Guy Fawkes e a origem da Noite das Fogueiras.

Ele estava no meio da explicação sobre como Fawkes havia sido encontrado e preso junto à pólvora com a qual ele e seus associados planejavam explodir a Casa dos Lordes no Parlamento e assassinar o Rei James I, contando um tanto apaixonadamente como o homem resistira à tortura cruel a que fora submetido por dias antes de assinar sua confissão, mas atirara-se do palanque onde deveria ser executado, evitando a agonia da mutilação que a precederia. Obviamente, as descrições foram atenuadas para os ouvidos de crianças de oito anos, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha a atenção intensa de boa parte dos alunos. E, para sua particular satisfação, um deles ergueu a mão pedindo permissão para participar da aula mais ou menos naquele ponto.

Jack já havia notado que Harry era uma criança bastante tímida no semestre anterior – provavelmente, ser transformado num pária da escola primária pelo primo não ajudara naquele aspecto – mas só quando o garoto finalmente passou a frequentar suas aulas que se deu conta do quanto. Ele passaria todo o horário sentado em sua cadeira, quieto e se esforçando para passar despercebido por todos os presentes se pudesse. Mas naquele dia, ao chamar sua atenção, os olhos do menino estavam brilhando de interesse e animação, da mesma maneira que brilhavam quando Jack o deixava ler alguma de suas revistas em quadrinhos, e aquilo fez o professor sorrir consigo mesmo quando respondeu de forma simpática: "Sim, Harry?"

"Sr. Mackay...! É sobre isso que fala _Remember, remember_, não é?" o garoto perguntou com entusiasmo. "Sobre Guy Fawkes e a Conspiração da Pólvora?"

_V de Vingança_ havia feito uma impressão, pensou Jack, lembrando com uma mistura de pesar e embaraço das intermináveis provocações e piadas dos amigos. Mas seu sorriso se abriu um pouco mais, apesar de tudo, e ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Exatamente. _Remember, remember_ em suas várias versões começou a ser cantada pelas crianças em todo o país quando o Cinco de Novembro se transformou num feriado. Inicialmente, os cidadãos de Londres foram incentivados a acender fogueiras para celebrar a sobrevivência do rei, mas logo a tradição se espalhou por outras cidades, assim como a criação de figuras, bonecos representando Fawkes ou outros personagens impopulares, para serem queimados nas fogueiras de Cinco de Novembro..."

Ele estava se estendendo no assunto, e provavelmente fazendo uma conexão com o currículo de História, matéria que só ensinaria àquela turma no ano que vem, mas honestamente, como poderia evitar? As crianças estavam interessadas, seu aluno mais introspectivo, e com maior dificuldade para se expressar estava participando de uma aula por iniciativa própria pela primeira vez, e Jack definitivamente não estava pensando nas objeções que colegas e superiores poderiam fazer aos seus métodos naquele momento. Ele estava ensinando. E estava feliz em fazê-lo, mesmo em Little Whinging.

E então, Dudley Dursley havia aberto a boca e arruinado o momento.

Se não estivesse olhando pelo canto dos olhos na direção da expressão fascinada de Harry talvez Jack pudesse ter perdido o chute que o primo mais velho acertou na banca do menino moreno no meio de sua explicação. Mas alguns anos de sala de aula e seus últimos meses vigiando o garoto Dursley garantiram que ele não deixasse de ouvir as palavras ditas logo em seguida:

"Já sabemos _quem_ jogar na fogueira no dia cinco, não é?"

Ele parou a aula imediatamente, virando-se para o garoto loiro com um olhar que provavelmente seria capaz de congelar em pânico alguns homens crescidos (funcionara com alguns membros da _About Paranoia_, ainda que eles não fossem bons exemplos da categoria) e enunciou as palavras claramente:

"Dudley Dursley, venha até aqui," o menino lhe deu um olhar surpreso. "_Agora_."

Diante da classe silenciosa, Dudley levantou-se de seu lugar e parou diante do professor que o encarava como... Bom, talvez como se ele houvesse sido encontrado junto a um carregamento de pólvora com fósforos em mãos. Mas não necessariamente para explodir o Parlamento.

"Você sabe o que significa, Dudley," perguntou Jack, devagar e sem desviar o olhar da criança à sua frente. "quando uma pessoa é condenada a ser queimada na fogueira? Sabe de que alguém pode ser acusado para receber essa punição?"

Dudley o encarou com confusão, claramente não entendendo onde ele queria chegar, mas a expressão do professor deixava claro que era melhor ele responder _alguma coisa_, então o garoto arriscou: "Por... Por fazer o que esse cara, Fawkes, fez... Tentar explodir prédios, e tal?"

"Traição." Concordou Jack, sem perder a expressão séria. "Historicamente, essa acusação recebia essa sentença, é verdade. Na Inglaterra, por muitos anos, qualquer traição, fosse menor ou maior, resultava em morte na fogueira." A sala continuava num silêncio tão completo que suas palavras quase pareceram ecoar entre as paredes, mas ele prosseguiu. "Porém, havia outras acusações, outros crimes que, por muitos séculos, foram punidos com a fogueira. Você sabe dizer quais são, Dudley?"

Jack sabia que estava sendo cruel ao fazer aquilo. Ele sabia que a experiência de ser submetido àquele tipo de humilhação diante de colegas da mesma idade causaria desconforto e até traumas em qualquer criança daquela idade. Ele também não se importava nem um pouco.

Sua paciência finalmente chegara ao fim com Dudley Dursley. O garoto precisava aprender uma lição, de uma vez por todas.

Dudley se remexeu de forma incomodada diante dos olhares dos colegas. Ele estava acostumado a ser temido pelas outras crianças, não a estar numa posição vulnerável como aquela. Jack sabia o que os meninos e meninas estavam vendo. Um garoto gordo suando para responder a um professor, passando por estúpido na frente da turma inteira. Eles não iam esquecer. Ele podia garantir que eles não fossem esquecer.

"E então, Dudley?" Jack pressionou. "Você sabe ou não a resposta?"

Os olhos pequenos do menino miraram os colegas por um momento, antes de se voltarem para o chão, e ele respondeu: "Não."

_Não, sr. Mackay_, Jack pensou em corrigir, mas estava ocupado demais continuando sua lição: "Dois crimes foram punidos durante muito tempo na Inglaterra e na Europa com a fogueira. Um deles era heresia, o outro, bruxaria." Ele olhou para as outras crianças. "Alguém sabe dizer o que são esses crimes?" virou-se antes que algum deles se manifestasse. "Dudley? Você pode me dizer o que é heresia?"

Agora havia pânico se insinuando na expressão de Dudley, e ele fazia bem em senti-lo. A forma como as perguntas estavam sendo feitas deixava bem claro quem era o alvo de Jack naquele momento. Muitos professores não faziam ideia do poder que tinham no espaço da sala de aula para condenar algumas crianças a rótulos dos quais elas precisariam de anos para se livrar. Outros faziam uso daquele poder indiscriminadamente mesmo sem ter uma razão para justificar suas ações.

Jack normalmente evitava dar quaisquer rótulos aos seus alunos, porque nenhuma criança merecia ser julgada por boa parte da vida quando ainda tinha tanto a aprender – tanto a crescer e mudar – e porque havia um limite na atuação do educador naquela fase, um ponto em que a obrigação de ensinar deixava de ser dos professores e passava aos pais, à família. Infelizmente, a família de Dudley o estava incentivando a seguir por um caminho que o transformaria numa pessoa terrível no futuro.

Jack sentiu-se sem opções. Era sua obrigação para com seus outros alunos fazer o possível para cortar aquele mal pela raiz, e foi o que ele tentou fazer naquele dia.

"Você sabe, Dudley?" perguntou uma última vez diante do silêncio do garoto, que lhe negou com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o chão. "Ok, então, vamos começar olhando no dicionário, certo?" olhou para a turma. "Alguém teria um dicionário para me emprestar, por favor? Ah, muito obrigado, Malise, isso ajuda. Vejamos..." ele passou as páginas no pequeno dicionário escolar até chegar à letra H. "Heresia. _Divergência em ponto de fé ou doutrina religiosa; Blasfêmia_. Alguém pode explicar o que isso quer dizer? Sim, Malise?"

A menina de tranças e rosto corado costumava falar em classe sempre que podia, mas mesmo ela hesitou ligeiramente ao erguer a mão e responder devagar: "Uhm... Seria quando alguém não concorda com a igreja, sr. Mackay?"

Jack anuiu com a cabeça. "Pode ser entendido dessa forma, sim, Malise," ele voltou-se para a turma. "Vejam bem, heresia é uma palavra que teve interpretações diferentes com o passar do tempo. De início, queria dizer uma blasfêmia, que é um insulto, uma mentira ou fraude contra aquilo que era considerado sagrado. Com a organização e fortalecimento da Igreja Católica, no entanto, passou a ser um crime mais grave, do qual eram acusados muitos dos que desafiavam o seu poder. Muitas pessoas que pensavam de uma forma diferente da igreja, que tinham ideias diferentes, foram condenadas por causa disso, e queimadas na fogueira, por muitos anos em várias partes da Europa." Ele deixou que as palavras fossem absorvidas pela turma, e então se virou para o garoto ao seu lado. "Está prestando atenção, Dudley?"

Dudley continuava olhando para o chão, e seus ombros largos como todo o resto para uma criança da sua idade se encolheram ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome outra vez. Ele perguntou num murmúrio abafado: "Posso voltar pro meu lugar, sr. Mackay?"

"Não, Dudley," respondeu Jack sem hesitação. "Eu ainda não terminei." Ele olhou novamente para a sala. "Outro crime que era punido com a fogueira era a bruxaria. Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso? Sim, Gavin?"

"É o que as bruxas fazem?" o menino moreno arriscou-se a responder de forma ligeiramente tímida. "Com pernas de sapo e olhos de salamandra, e coisas assim?"

Jack se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso para Gavin e a turma, cuidadosamente excluindo Dudley de seu olhar. "Novamente, essa é uma forma de entender", admitiu. "Mas as bruxas da Idade Média, no período mais intenso da condenação à fogueira por esse crime, quase sempre não eram esse tipo de bruxas. Eram mulheres que sabiam mais sobre ervas e remédios, por exemplo. Pessoas que viviam de forma diferente, que ganhavam respeito de seus iguais apesar de não estar numa posição de poder, porque usavam seus conhecimentos para ajuda-los."

Ele fechou o dicionário, devolvendo-o a Malise e prosseguindo: "Eu já falei a vocês sobre o poder que a Igreja tinha na Europa medieval. O que vocês acham que os membros do clero, isto é, os padres, bispos e outros, iriam pensar de um indivíduo que ameaçava o poder deles, ganhando uma parte da crença das pessoas? O que vocês acham que eles iriam sentir quando as pessoas comuns começassem a pensar que, talvez, alguém pudesse ter um poder como o deles?"

Por alguns momentos, a classe ficou em silêncio. Até uma voz murmurar suavemente de uma das cadeiras:

"Eles iriam odiá-la."

Jack encarou Harry nos olhos, respondendo o olhar solene do menino com outro, sem hesitação. "Sim. Eles iriam odiar. Especialmente se fosse uma mulher, que já era, de acordo com o pensamento da época, inferior ao homem apenas por ter nascido mulher", ele voltou a falar para a turma, em seu tom de professor. "Uma mulher do povo, solteira ou viúva, sem nenhum homem para responder por ela não teria chance ao ser acusada de bruxaria. Ela pagaria pelo preconceito de um povo e uma época, e pelo medo de alguns poucos poderosos. Porque é essa a fonte do ódio contra aqueles que são diferentes: a ignorância e o medo."

Cruzando os braços, o professor virou-se para Dudley, e concluiu: "Após algum tempo, a acusação de bruxaria passou a ser feita contra qualquer um que desafiasse a Igreja ou os poderosos da época, ou que vivesse de maneira diferente da esperada pela sociedade. Uma pessoa acusada de bruxaria ou heresia estava sendo queimada na fogueira para que as pessoas no poder exercessem a opressão na qual a sociedade daquela época vivia, para provar que um pequeno grupo era melhor que todos os outros." Os ombros de Dudley estavam tremendo agora, e Jack podia ver algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. "Você se acha melhor do que Harry, Dudley?"

O menino não respondeu.

"Você acha que ele traiu alguém?"

Mais silêncio, e então Dudley negou com a cabeça.

"Então porque ele deveria ser queimado na fogueira, na sua opinião?"

Dudley levantou a cabeça para ele, e encarou Jack com os olhos marejados expressando mais raiva do que qualquer criança normal conseguiria. Era o olhar, o professor se deu conta, de uma criança que fora alimentada pelo ódio dos outros desde muito cedo.

"Porque ele é uma _aberração_!" o menino exclamou, perdendo o controle. "É sempre culpa dele, quando coisas ruins acontecem!"

Pelo canto dos olhos, Jack viu Harry se encolher sob o olhar curioso dos colegas, mas continuou voltado para Dudley, e manteve a expressão impassível no rosto.

"Isso não é verdade", ele respondeu ao menino, de forma grave. "Harry não é diferente de você, ou de qualquer outra pessoa nessa sala."

"Eu não sou igual a ele!" gritou Dudley, na nota de uma criança birrenta.

"Claro que não é." Aquilo o deixou confuso por um segundo, e Jack não deixou passar a oportunidade. "Ninguém é completamente igual a outra pessoa. Somos todos diferentes, e é isso que faz o mundo interessante. Mas as diferenças que existem entre nós não nos fazem melhor ou pior que os outros," ele deu um olhar significativo para o menino. "são as nossas ações que definem isso."

Jack virou-se para o resto da turma. "Eu espero que todos vocês possam se lembrar disso daqui para frente. Nunca julguem uma pessoa apenas por ela ser diferente por você, decidam se vocês gostam ou não de alguém pela forma como essa pessoa age, pelas decisões que ela toma. E não se deixem enganar por primeiras impressões. Esses são erros que muitos adultos cometeram antes de vocês, e pelos quais muitas pessoas inocentes tiveram que pagar caro."

De novo, ele olhou para Dudley. "Dudley, eu não quero ouvir esse tipo de comentário na minha sala de aula, ou na minha frente outra vez. Se você se comportar desse jeito de novo, ou se eu ouvir de alguém que isso aconteceu, vão haver consequências das quais você não vai gostar." O menino virou o rosto manchado de lágrimas para ele, mostrando medo por um momento, e Jack baixou a voz para avisar: "Se o que você quer é ser visto como uma pessoa covarde que odeia o que não conhece direito, continue assim. Mas se você quer que os outros te respeitem pelo que você é, eu te aconselho a começar a mudar."

Ele apontou para a carteira vazia. "Pode voltar ao seu lugar agora."

Dudley obedeceu sem dar uma palavra, e permaneceu assim por um mês inteiro na presença de Jack, que não poderia estar mais satisfeito com a mudança.

E então, na primeira semana de dezembro, ele foi abordado por uma Carstens lívida de fúria, que exigiu sua imediata presença na diretoria.

Lá dentro, o sr. e a sra. Vernon Dursley o aguardavam.


End file.
